The present invention relates to a manual starter activation device and, more particularly, to a push rod that is connected to a solenoid plunger to manually activate the starter.
The modern starter motor is either a permanent-magnet or a series-parallel wound direct current electric motor with a starter solenoid (similar to a relay) mounted on it. When current from the starting battery is applied to the solenoid, usually through a key-operated switch, the solenoid engages a lever that pushes out the drive pinion on the starter driveshaft and meshes the pinion with the starter ring gear on the flywheel of the engine. However, when the battery on the vehicle is dead or there is some other starter malfunction, it may very difficult to activate the starter motor.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for manually activating the starter motor.